Sisters challenge
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Recueils d'OS, principalement du NaLu Que ce passe-t-il quand je m'emmerde ? J'ai des idées farfelues et j'y embarque Murasaki Angel ! Une image donne un OS, chacune son style. Spécial Noël en ligne ! Sondage
1. NaLu 1 - Concours de mise en scène

_Que ce passe-t-il quand je m'emmerde ? J'ai des idées farfelues. Ca fait un bout de temps que je me dis qu'une fois mon diplome en poche je reprendrai les fictions. Sauf que voilà 2 mois et toujours pas un mot d'écrit. Alors j'ai décidé de revenir petit à petit et bien sur tout seul c'est chiant alors j'ai embarqué ma petite soeur n°1 dans l'histoire. Avec une équation pareil on obtient quoi? Une image = une semaine = un OS. Pour le moment on se limite sur du NaLu mais on sait jamais, on va peut-être se diversifier._

* * *

 **Ohayo mina-san !**

 **Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un ... Comment ça c'est du plagiat ? Hn, ça c'est vous qui le dites. Enfin bref c'est tout à fait dans le thème pour ce premier OS signé Murasaki . Angel** **! Tout en simplicité mais tellement dans l'esprit de cette chère guilde de fée. Parfait pour commencer ce petit recueil.  
**

 _ **L'image qui l'a inspirée ainsi que les suivantes sont disponibles sur mon profil.**_

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **NaLu #1 - Concours de mise en scène**_

\- Bonjour Mira.

\- Tiens bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mais je me demandais ce qui pouvait rendre Erza de si bonne humeur. Je l'ai croisée ce matin et elle était toute souriante.

\- En fait Erza a créé un concours de mise en scène. Tu sais à quel point elle aime le théâtre, enfin bref le vainqueur de ce concours remportera un prix exceptionnel.

\- Un prix exceptionnel ? Je m'inscris !

\- Mais c'est déjà fait, Natsu et Happy ton inscrite hier vous aller former un trio.

\- Quoi ?! Ils auraient pu me demander mon avis !

 _ **Natsu et Happy surgissent derrière Lucy.**_

\- C'est pas grave vu que tu veux participer et puis on est une équipe soit on fait les choses ensemble soit on ne fait rien.

\- AAAAAHH ! Non mais vous voulez me tuer ou quoi j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Tiens Lucy prend du poisson ça te calmera.

\- Je suis pas un chat alors ton poisson tu peux te le garder.

\- Bon allons-y.

\- Où ça ?

\- Ben chez toi je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver plein d'idées dans le bouquin que tu écris.

\- Pourquoi moi ? T.T

 _ **Plus tard chez Lucy.**_

\- Et si on faisait une histoire d'amour, ça marche toujours ce genre de thème.

\- C'est nul tu vas juste endormir tout le monde avec ça.

\- Laisse tomber Natsu c'est une fille, donc c'est normal pour elle.

\- Moi je dis qu'il nous faut un truc plein d'action, de bagarres et de dragon.

\- On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Et puis je veux quelque chose avec mes esprits.

 _ **Happy fouille dans les affaires à Lucy.**_

\- Hé Lucy ! Appela le chat bleu. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste cette boule rouge et blanche ?

\- C'est un jouet très populaire parmi les enfants, on me l'a offert lors de notre dernière mission. Il suffit de lancer la boule au sol et elle se transforme en petit personnage.

\- Pourquoi tu as eu ça et pas nous ? Demanda le dragon slayer.

\- Parce que comme d'habitude vous êtes partis vous goinfrer.

\- Ah ! Natsu, Lucy ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour notre mise en scène. Alors écoutez ….

\- C'est génial mais depuis quand tu as de bonnes idées ?

\- C'est méchant Lucy.

* * *

 _ **3 jours plus tard lors du concours.**_

 _ **Le maitre de Fairy tail annonça les premiers participants.**_

 _ **Jet, Droy et Levy qui ont choisies une scène de Raiponce.**_

 _ **Les seconds participants sont Erza, Wendy et Carla dans une scène de Shakespeare avec une Erza qui n'as pas arrêté de bégayer.**_

 _ **Les deux participants suivant sont Grey et Juvia en présentant le conte de blanche neige.**_

 _ **Et notre quatrième groupe Natsu, Lucy et Happy.  
**_

 _Happy et Lucy sont sure scène :_

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle._ Salua un chat bleu avec une moustache des lunettes et une blouse de médecin _. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour notre nouvelle invention la pokeball._

 _\- Oui c'est exact._

 _\- Bien alors prenez ça._ Happy tend à Lucy une boule rouge et blanche _. Ceci est une pokeball il vous suffit de la lancer et d'appeler l'animal qui si trouve pour le faire venir. Mais je dois vous prévenir la pokeball que vous avez contient un pokemon qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

 _\- J'ai l'habitude. Bon Natsu je te choisis._

 _L_ ucy lança la pokeball et Natsu apparue déguiser en petit dragon orange. Natsu regarda Lucy et lui sauta au cou.

 _\- NATSU NATSU NATS NATSU._

 _\- Pourquoi il me saute dessus comme ça et pourquoi il répète son prénom ?_

 _\- Il ne sait dire que çà et là il a dit je cite '' Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi pour toujours ? En échange je te jure de te protéger et de toujours t'aimer.''_

 _\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?_

 _\- Oui bon maintenant sortez j'ai d'autre personnes à voir._

 **Les résultats son annoncés : les vainqueurs sont Erza, Wendy et Carla car personnes ne veut subir la colère d'Erza suite à sa défaite.**

\- Alors ? demanda Natsu en s'approchant de Lucy.

\- Dommage qu'on est perdu mais c'était amusant et bien trouvé. Mais pourquoi avoir changé la fin sans me prévenir.

\- Parce ce que. Alors t'as réponse ?

\- Mais quelle réponse ?

\- La réponse à la question que je t'es posée sur scène et que Happy t'as traduit.

\- Tu étais vraiment sérieux ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

 _ **Lucy pris Natsu dans ses bras.**_

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir t'as promesse.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.


	2. NaLu 1 - A thousand broken stones

**Et voilà la deuxième partie pour cette semaine. Ma chère soeur ne m'a pas facilité la tâche en me proposant un défi sur l'image que vous retrouverez sur mon profil.  
**

 **Trop d'émotions d'un coup T.T (j'étais litteralement comme ça en voyant l'image). Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai relevé le défi et de ce tourbillon d'émotions est né _A thousand broken stones_.**

 **Enjoy ! (gardez quand même les mouchoirs à proximité hein)**

* * *

 **NaLu #1 – A thousand broken stones**

« Où est-ce-que tu te caches ? » Hurla Natsu dans la grotte de cristal.

Les parois lisses reflétaient son apparence usée par un combat puissant mais encore inachevé. Leur ennemi avait réussi à s'échapper de la lutte en utilisant des jeux de lumière pour les aveugler tous. Lucy et Juvia, aidées de Happy, faisaient évacuer de l'antre de cristal les prisonniers qu'ils devaient libérer. Pendant ce temps Grey et lui s'occupaient de la raison de leur mission : un fou furieux avec une magie d'illusion. Grâce à son flair Nastu était repartit à la chasse plus rapidement que son acolyte de glace, qui se remettait à peine de son éblouissement de plein fouet.

Face à lui la grotte offrait deux chemins différents.

« De quel côté a-t-il bien pu partir. L'odeur s'arrête ici. » Pensa tout haut le mage de feu.

Un mouvement dans le tunnel gauche attira son attention et sans hésiter il fonça.

* * *

« Natsu ! » Cria Happy, cherchant son ami, Lucy et Juvia sur les talons.

« Juvia tu es sure que ça va ? Tu aurais dû rester avec Grey, toi aussi tu es blessée. » S'inquiétait la constellationiste.

« Juvia ira bien. Elle fait ça pour venger Grey-sama. L'ennemi a osé insulter sa magnifique magie de glace. Puisque Grey-sama ne peut pas le faire, alors Juvia fera regretter ses mots à cet homme. »

L'ai sérieux et déterminé de la mage aqueuse fini de rassurer Lucy. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Grey, personne ne pouvait arrêter Juvia. Une fois qu'elles auraient retrouvées Natsu, et à l'aide de ses esprits célestes, l'ennemi ne ferait pas long feu. On ne battait pas Fairy Tail aussi facilement. Leur course les mena rapidement à un embranchement de tunnels.

« Natsu a dû passer par là j'en suis sûr. » Dis Happy en observant l'un puis l'autre des tunnels.

« Mais de quel côté est-il allé ? » hésita Lucy « Peut-être que Pyxis pourrait nous indiquer la direction. » Déjà elle prenait son trousseau de clés en main.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, les tunnels n'ont pas l'air profonds. Séparons-nous et revenons sur nos pas si Natsu-san n'est pas dans ce tunnel. Juvia prend celui-là. » Elle désigna le passage de droite. « Lucy-san et Happy, prenez l'autre. Dépêchons-nous. »

« Allons-y Happy. » Dit la blonde en opinant du chef.

« Aye Sir ! »

Et la petite équipe se sépara.

* * *

Ses sens étaient perturbés. Le cristal avait une apparence si proche de la glace que son corps était prêt au froid, mais au contraire il faisait plutôt chaud. Où peut-être commençait-elle à puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie. La première partie du combat et leur course effrénée pour retrouver leur camarade n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Devant elle Happy volait, droit devant, déterminé à rejoindre son ami. Le chemin de gauche était plus long qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé et Lucy espérait que Juvia avait rapidement compris avoir pris la mauvaise direction. Sur leur chemin des cristaux cassés ou encore légèrement roussis prouvaient le passage du dragon slayer.

Bientôt ils débouchèrent dans une autre cavité, beaucoup plus grande que la précédente, inondée de lumière naturelle venant d'au-dessus. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait qualifié ce lieu de magnifique en s'extasiant devant chaque faisceau arc-en-ciel que se renvoyaient les parois cristallines. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de les admirer.

« Il est là ! NATSU ATTENDS-NOUS ! » Hurla Happy en pointant du doigt un masse aux cheveux roses à l'autre bout de la cavité. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? NATSU ! »

En effet, le mage de feu se dirigeait droit devant lui face à un cube bleuâtre aux parois ondulantes comme un voile. Un cube magique. Terrifiée Lucy ne put sortir un mot alors que Natsu traversait le voile bleu et se faisait piéger.

* * *

 _NATSU POV_

Il était là, juste derrière ces pics de cristal. Cela ne servait à rien de se cacher, il allait le défoncer. Le dragon slayer fonça alors sur son ennemi, et rassemblait déjà sa magie pour former une flamme dans son poing.

BOUM !

Une épaisse couche de cristal opaque lui bloqua soudain la route. La force de l'impact l'envoya à terre et le sonna pour quelques secondes.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Il balança ses poings et pieds sur les parois du cube nouvellement formé autour de lui, en vain. Il s'était fait avoir. L'ennemi avait joué avec sa vision pour lui faire croire qu'il était à portée de main. Et maintenant il était enfermé dans cet immense cube. Non seulement ce dernier l'empêcher de rejoindre le combat qui sonnait lointainement à ses oreilles mais en plus il aspirait lentement sa magie et ne le laisserai pas sortir tant qu'il serait totalement vidé. Un tour vieux comme le monde mais savamment utilisé.

BOUM !

 _« HAPPY ! »_

C'était la voix de Lucy. Elle se battait aux côtés de Juvia, et Happy aussi. Mais ce bruit, et le cri de Lucy … Non ! Happy était blessé !

 _« Lucy-san, faites sortir Natsu-san de ce piège, je retiens l'ennemi »_

 _« Compte sur moi Juvia ! »_

Il entendait tout mais ne voyait rien, c'était frustrant. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression d'y être, au milieu du combat, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Lucy courrait dans sa direction, il aurait reconnu son pas entre mille même sans avoir entendu Juvia.

 _« Natsu tu m'entends ? »_

« Lucy ! Aides moi à sortir de là ! »

 _« Je vais t'aider mais … Natsu est-ce que tu m'entends ? NATSU ! »_

Sa frustration grimpa d'un cran. Non seulement il était coincé et inutile mais il était aussi totalement isolé. Dehors Lucy s'égosillait, attendant un signe de lui. Pendant ce temps, Taurus et Leo tentaient de de briser le cube. Leurs coups faisaient échos à ceux de rage du dragon slayer. Mais chaque frappe l'affaiblissait et tentait un peu plus d'or et de feu le cristal autour de lui.

Soudain les hurlements de Juvia et Lucy déchirèrent l'air. Pendant quelques secondes Natsu n'entendit plus rien que des respirations saccadées. Puis il perçut Juvia se relever et sa force magique se déchainer. Mais quelque chose d'autre hantait ses pensées. Se laissant tomber contre le mur brillant face à lui il le tâta à la recherche d'une présence en particulier. La peur et la rage lui serrant les entrailles.

Alors que plus loin la bataille continuait de plus belle, le cube était devenu silencieux. Plus rien n'en ébranlait la structure, il n'entendait plus Lucy engager ses esprits ou lui promettre qu'il sortirait bientôt de là. Non, elle était blessée, plus que surement au pied de ce cube qui aspirait ses forces. Juvia s'était relevée mais pas la constellationiste. Ses esprits avaient disparus, signe d'un grand épuisement magique et physique. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Natsu hurla toute sa douleur.

* * *

 _LUCY POV_

Lucy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Sous son corps le sol était devenu glacé, face à elle Juvia épuisait ses dernières réserves de magie contre un ennemi encore coriace. Plus loin, Happy était toujours à terre. Elle-même ne trouva que la force de se redresser sur les genoux en s'appuyant contre ce maudit cube. La paroi tiède semblait trembler de rage sous ses doigts. Mais bizarrement elle lui rappeler plus la chaleur réconfortante du dragon slayer de feu. Dans son esprit l'étincelle se fit et ses yeux s'emplirent alors de larmes. C'était ça, Natsu était coincé dans un cube magique. Tant qu'il ne serait pas complétement vidé de pouvoir le cube resterait là. Il le maintiendrait loin d'elle jusqu'au bout. Elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre dire que tout irai bien même si cela était un énorme mensonge.

« Natsu »murmura-t-elle.

Ses forces devaient la quitter bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Voilà qu'elle s'imaginait que derrière l'épais cristal les mains de l'homme aux cheveux roses se calquaient sur les siennes.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne peux pas te sortir de là. J'ai tout essayé mais … je n'ai plus de force. »

Lucy marqua une pose et tourna la tête pour observer Juvia se ramasser sur elle-même, cela allait être son ultime attaque. Ils étaient finis.

« C'est fou non ? Grâce à notre volonté et notre confiance en l'autre on en a gagné des batailles. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, … On a même gagné les jeux magiques. Et aujourd'hui … »

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle posait le front contre le cube qui la soutenait toujours en position assise.

« Comment une simple mission de sauvetage a fini comme ça ? On devrait déjà être rentré à la guilde et rire avec tout le monde jusque tard. Et puis toi et Happy m'auraient encore suivi jusqu'à chez moi pour squatter mon lit. »

Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, une onde de choc la plaqua contre le cube et lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Des morceaux de cristaux se détachaient d'un peu partout pour tomber leur tomber dessus en autant de petites pierres tranchantes. Encore une fois son corps lui joua des tours. Alors qu'elle se reprenait difficilement elle aurait juré entendre Natsu dire son nom alors qu'encore une fois leurs mains se retrouvaient à travers la pierre opaque.

C'était fini, Juvia avait perdu et était étendue au sol, inconsciente. Quand l'ennemi aurait fini de savourer sa victoire contre la mage d'eau il viendrait la chercher, elle en était sure. Le cœur de Lucy se serra en pensant qu'elle n'aurait alors pas eu la chance d'être honnête avec elle-même et la personne en laquelle elle avait le plus confiance en ce monde. Ignorant s'il l'entendait ou non, elle continua son discours au cube.

« En fait, j'ai beau râler, j'aime bien quand vous êtes là. Même s'il est vrai que j'ai besoin de calme pour écrire, il arrive assez souvent que la solitude me pèse dans ces moment-là. C'est pour cela que je passe mon temps à la guilde et qu'au final j'apprécie tant vos visites impromptues. J'avoue même que c'est les tiennes que je préfère, je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi. »

Derrière elle les pas lourds de l'ennemi résonnaient en sa direction.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est un rêve qui m'a fait comprendre. Je fais souvent des cauchemars mais jamais quand toi et Happy êtes là. Je ne fais que des beaux rêves, un peu bizarres parfois mais jamais terrifiants. »

Elle sentait la présence de l'adversaire se rapprocher derrière elle, elle allait manquer de temps, il allait falloir écourter la chose. Collant une joue rougissante au cristal lisse du cube elle continua.

« Dans celui-là tu étais près de moi tout le temps. C'est vrai qu'on est toujours fourrés ensemble mais là c'était différent. Tu me prenais dans tes bras ou encore refusait de lâcher ma main. » L'ennemi signifia sa présence en ricanant et Lucy senti la magique picoter contre sa peau. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais … dans ce rêve il y avait en permanence cette douce chaleur dans mon cœur et … AAAHH ! »

L'adversaire se servait des faisceaux lumineux pour l'enfermer dans une poigne de lumière qui se serrait d'avantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Au lieu de gaspiller ses dernières forces dans une lutte vaine, elle s'adressa une dernière fois au cube d'une voix faible et entre coupée de grognement de douleur. Pourtant son sourire lui ne faiblissait pas.

« J'étais si contente. Pour m'avoir permis de faire un si joli rêve, merci. »

Sa vision se troubla des larmes et de ses forces qui s'échappaient, pour finalement s'assombrir complétement devant le spectacle d'un cube craquelant et étincelant de mille feux. Le fracas de brisure ne put couvrir le hurlement bestial qui s'en échappait.

* * *

Une douce chaleur lui chatouillait le visage. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux elle sut que c'était le soleil, accompagné de la brise fraiche du printemps. De sa vue encore trouble elle tenta d'observer par la fenêtre au-dessus du lit dans lequel elle était. Sa vision fut attirée par une masse bleue. Dans son giron, Happy se reposait, un énorme bandage lui recouvrait la tête et d'autre pansement lui parsemaient le corps. Un mouvement attira son attention de l'autre côté. Assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, Natsu était là, une expression de pur soulagement peinte sur le visage. Il se rapprocha silencieusement du lit.

« Lucy, comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai connu pire. Natsu comment … ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire à entendre ceux auxquels je tiens être blessé. J'ai réussi à briser le cube et j'ai défoncé ce connard. Grey m'a rejoint en cours de route. Juvia, Happy et toi étiez salement amochés. »

Le mage s'assis sur le rebord du lit, d'une main il prit celle de Lucy et de l'autre il caressa sa joue du pouce.

« J'ai eu si peur d'arriver trop tard. »

« Natsu … Tu nous as encore tous sauvé. »

L'intéressé secoua doucement la tête.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvé, sans tes mots je n'aurai jamais pu détruire le cube. »

En réponse aux siens la blonde se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit alors qu'elle croyait sa fin venue. Toujours calme mais plus joyeux, Natsu leva leurs mains entrelacées de quelques centimètres, à la vue de Lucy. Un énorme sourire fendit alors son visage.

« Tu avais raison. Maintenant que je la tiens je ne veux plus la lâcher. »

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse et tendre pour les deux parties du défi je vous le promet !

Au fait ! Autant pour elle que pour moi, un petit commentaire c'est toujours constructif et comme dirai Natsu : ca nous enflamme !


	3. NaLU 2 - 1001 Plue

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! Comme promis voilà la nouvelle phase de notre petit défi entre soeur. Je rapelle que les images sont disponibles sur mon profil.**

 **Sans plus attendre voici l'OS de ma sister Murasaki . Angel**

* * *

 **Nalu #2 - LES 1001 PLUE**

Chez Lucy, Natsu regardé Plue avec de grands yeux.

« - Pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça ? Demanda la constellationiste.

\- Je repensais à la fois où nous sommes allés dans le monde des esprits. Il y en avez des centaines.

\- Pun pun, pun, pun pun

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Interrogea Happy.

\- Alors là, il lance un défi à Natsu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ce défi mais je suis partant. »

Une lumière blanche apparue et illumina la pièce. Et quelque instant plus tard la lumière disparue et la pièce se retrouva vide et dépourvue de toute présence.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils purent voire qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde des esprits.

« - Tiens bonjour tout le monde sa faisait longtemps. Salua Loki.

\- Si vous êtes ici c'est par rapport au défi de Plue et Natsu. Je suis désolé. Repris Arieş.

\- Vous vous êtes vu tous les deux ? Vous portez des vêtements assortis. C'est beau l'amourrr. Ronronna Happy

\- Tais-toi. Répondit Lucy, très gênée.

\- Bon c'est quoi mon défi alors ?

Gemini lui répondit que parmi 1001 Nikola il aller devoir retrouver Plue l'esprit de Lucy.

\- Ok, je suis partant. Jm'enflamme !

Lucy et Natsu partirent s'asseoir sur des coussins l'un en face de l'autre et Happy alla jouer avec Gemini. Une fois assis, 9 Nikola montèrent sur Natsu et Lucy en pris un dans ces bras. Puis elle rigola.

\- Mon pauvre Natsu.

\- C'est pas marrant. Il gonfla les joues et tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Aller ne boude pas ou tu vas perdre ton défi.

\- Bon ben déjà c'est pas ceux-là car celui sur ma tête est rose, celui accroché à mon bras est gris et les deux sous mon écharpe son vert et orange. »

Au bout d'une heure :

« - AAAHH ! C'est pas vrai ! Il y en a trop c'est pas possible.

\- Tu en a vu plus de la moitié alors ne désespère pas.

\- Hey tout le monde.

\- Happy tu es de retour.

\- Ouaip. J'ai une idée et si Natsu prenait une pause et que vous alliez vous promener un peu. Proposa le chat bleu.

\- C'est une super idée, tu viens Lucy ?

\- Hein ? Euh … Oui. »

Pendant leur promenade ils croisèrent Crux en train de dormir, Loki draguant Aries et ils visitèrent la planète de Pisces, composée d'une île et le reste rempli d'eau scintillante couleur bleu et or.

Plus tard Natsu repris son défie mais Lucy s'endormie. Natsu la pris alors dans ses bras et posa sa mains sur l'esprit Nikola que tenait encore Lucy.

« - Merci Plue. Sans ton idée de défi je n'aurai pas eu la chance de passé cette journée avec ma Lucy. »

La lumière qui les avez amené dans le monde des esprits réapparu et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveaux dans la chambre de Lucy sans aucune répercussion temporelle.

Lucy étant toujours endormie dans les bras de Natsu, il la déposa délicatement dans son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. L'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit les bras de Morphée avec la mage stellaire toujours dans ses bras à lui et à lui seul.

* * *

 **Un petit message de l'auteur** : Désolée ! J'étais vraiment pas inspirée, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais il reste assez court. Je ferai mieux la semaine prochaine !

(Kuroneko95 : Gnark Gnark. Comment ça rira bien qui rira le dernier ?)


	4. NaLu 2 - La meilleure

**Voilà la deuxième partie pour cette semaine.  
**

* * *

 **Nalu #2 - La meilleure**

Le soleil est haut, les cigales chantent et les enfants dégustent leurs glaces tranquillement à l'ombre. En soit, une magnifique et paisible après-midi d'été. Du moins pour une partie de Magnolia. En effet, au bout de cette magnifique ville, face à la fameuse cathédrale, se dresse la guilde Fairy Tail, d'où s'échappent en permanence cris et rires.

Lucy, Natsu et Happy s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant l'immense bâtiment de la guilde pour ensuite profiter de la piscine qui leur été réservée. Lucy, qui était là depuis le matin ne tarda pas à repérer Happy dans les airs et son ami aux cheveux roses à proximité. Elle leur fit signe et ils accoururent.

« - Hého ! Les gars, par ici !

\- Yo Lucy !

\- Joli chapeau Lucy » La complimenta Happy en désignant le large chapeau de paille cerclé d'un ruban rose de sa camarade. Elle était prête à piquer une tête, son maillot déjà enfilé sous son paréo blanc et rouge. Cadeau de Wendy pour son anniversaire. L'exceed et le dragon slayer n'avaient, comme bien trop souvent, pas vraiment de couches de vêtement à retirer. Mais leurs serviettes de plage sous le bras ou autour du cou.

« - Merci Happy ! » Répondit-elle, sincèrement contente du compliment.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'entrer avant que tout le monde ne prenne d'assaut la piscine ! » Hurla Natsu.

\- En fait … Hésita Lucy qui baissa la tête en signe de dépit. C'est déjà complet. On ne peut déjà plus rentrer un orteil dans l'eau ou même sur la terrasse.

\- Oh non ! Mais comment on va faire ? Il fait si chaud que je n'en vole plus droit. » Pour illustrer ses propos le chat bleu se laissa tomber au sol tel une feuille morte.

\- Hm … Et si on trouvait Grey ou Juvia. Ils pourraient vous rafraichir non ? » Sans quitter son air embêté Lucy répondit.

\- Si seulement. Mais ils sont partis hier soir pour un travail et ne rentrerons que dans deux jours. Du coup j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à la plage. Il y aura aussi du monde mais ce sera toujours proportionnellement moins bondé que la piscine de la guilde. Ça vous dit ?

\- Allons – y !

\- Aye sir ! »

Les deux amis furent soudain revigorés sous le regard attendri de Lucy sur ses deux grands gamins.

Le sable chaud entre les orteils, le son des vagues et l'air marin. Lucy aurait bien-sûr préféré un transat confortable sur la terrasse de la guilde mais elle savait aussi apprécier le charme brut de la plage. Fairy Tail n'étant pas loin, elle et ses compagnons s'y étaient rapidement rendus. Malgré l'affluence ils parvinrent à s'installer à l'aide de Levy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel et Lily qui étaient déjà sur place depuis plus tôt dans la journée. Rapidement les filles se regroupèrent pour jouer au volley alors que les deux dragons slayer restant se décidèrent sur un duel nautique. Pendant ce temps, les exceeds décidèrent de rester en retrait pour discuter entre eux.

« - Oh Carla ta robe de plage te vas à ravir. Complimenta le chat bleu.

\- Merci Happy, c'est Wendy qui l'a faite. D'ailleurs Lily est du même avis que toi. Le nargua-t-elle. »

La petite panthère était comme à son habitude vêtu d'un simple de pantalon, quoi que cette fois aux motifs plus exotiques.

« - C'est vrai que vous étiez là avant nous. Happy fit la moue. Vous auriez pu nous inviter.

\- Wendy et Levy avaient prévues de se retrouver alors que vous étiez encore sur votre mission. Désolé Happy. De toute façon Gajeel s'est invité tout seul lui aussi. »

Carla semblait blasée en regardant Natsu et le dragon slayer de métal tenter de grimper le premier sur une planche de surf. Avant de se rappeler, trop tard, de leur mal des transports en tout genre.

\- D'ailleurs Lily. Continua-t-elle. Gajeel semble suivre Levy partout ces derniers temps. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que ça serai … commença Happy les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. L'AMOUR ! »

Lily prit immédiatement la proposition de son ami au sérieux. Au point de s'en isoler pour marmonner dans son coin à propos de son camarade de fer et de la jeune fille. Carla elle aussi se fit pensive.

« - Happy, pour une fois tu as peut être raison.

\- Pour une fois … comment je suis sensé le prendre … Oh, regardes là-bas ! C'est Erza et Jellal.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il était en ville, Erza doit être contente, ils ont tendance à être réunis seulement quand il y a des problèmes. Happy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Ce dernier faisait la longue vue avec ses pattes. Il fixa soudain son amie avec un air concerné.

« - Carla je crois que … Jellal a essayé de prendre la main d'Erza.

\- Essayé ?

\- Aye … mais elle s'est retournée au même moment. Regarde il essaye encore ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il pointait du doigt le couple marchant au bord de l'eau. »

En effet Jellal, bientôt rouge comme une cerise bien mûre de gêne et de frustration, tentait tant bien que mal de prendre la main d'Erza dans la sienne. Cette dernière cependant ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et continuait de raconter son histoire à grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques.

Carla en eu presque pitié pour lui.

« - Pauvre Jellal. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, Erza est très jolie er une mage qualifiée. Mis à part ses capacités culinaires …

\- Et artistiques !

\- Et artistiques, je pense qu'elle fait un très bon parti pour un mage comme lui.

Alors que les deux chats avaient les yeux rivés sur les déboires du mage céleste, Natsu et Gajeel était revenus sur la plage. Leurs mines renfrognées semblaient témoigner de leur terrible égalité. Tout en se rapprochant des exceeds, le dragon slayer de feu les apostropha.

« - Yo les amis, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez.

\- Tch surement de ta terrible défaite.

\- Rah Gajeel ! Hurla Natsu en crachant de petites flammes.

\- En fait. Commença Carla. Happy et moi étions en train de dire qu'Erza était la petite amie parfaite pour …

Une explosion de rire coupa Carla dans son explication, ce qui la vexa. Heureusement pour elle, les filles revenaient de leur partie de volley. Elle put donc trouver du réconfort et une oreille attentive auprès de Wendy. Lucy et Levy parurent en revanche assez décontenancées par la soudaine complicité des hommes.

« - Euh … Natsu-kun, Gajeel-kun …

Mais ils n'entendirent pas Levy.

\- Erza la petite amie parfaite ?! C'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais pu entendre. S'esclaffait Gajeel. Il faudrait être suicidaire.

\- T'as raison, elle est super susceptible et violente et …

Et l'entente cordiale fut de courte durée. Gajeel s'était rapproché par derrière de la jeune mage aux cheveux bleu, qui rougit de sa remarque.

\- Levy en revanche serai parfaite.

\- Gajeel-kun c'est inattendu.

\- AHH ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Natsu agrippa Lucy et la rapprocha de lui. Lucy est la meilleure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Salamander ? Evidement que Levy est la petite amie parfaite. Elle bat largement la tienne en intelligence et c'est la plus mignonne.

\- T'es aveugle ? Va te chercher un cerveau ! Lucy est évidemment la petite amie idéale. Elle est aussi intelligente que Levy et la fille la plus sexy de la guilde. Un jour elle battra Mira en popularité !

Soudain l'air se fit plus frais et une ombre menaçante les surplomba.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler sur toute la plage.

\- ERZA ! »

Chacun se sépara de sa partenaire aussi vite que la lumière et ne dit pas un mot, attendant la sentence. Levy et Lucy, elles, semblaient heureuses d'être enfin libres de leur mouvements. Wendy prit alors sur elle d'expliquer à la rousse mais aussi Jellal qui les avait rejoint.

« - Euh … Natsu-san et Gajeel-san débattent de qui serait la meilleure petite amie.

\- Je vois. Elle pointa les deux intéressés du doigt. Vous deux, cessez donc de faire autant de bruit pour rien. La réponse est évidente.

Tous étaient scotchés, sauf Jellal qui donna doucement sa propre réponse.

\- C'est Erza bien sûr. »

Mais elle avait déjà pris une pose dramatique pour accompagner son discours. Ce qui rendit les mots du mage céleste silencieux aux oreilles de tous, elle y comprit. Ses larmes de dépit le furent tout autant.

« - Chaque personne est différente. Deux hommes ne vont pas chercher les mêmes qualités envers une femme. Ainsi donc, quand il dit qu'une femme est la meilleure, c'est probablement que …

\- IL L'AIME ! »

La soudaine et sonore intervention de Lily les fit tous sursautés sauf Erza qui lui fit un grand sourire en pointant son pouce vers le haut.

« - Tu as tout compris Lily ! »

Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de sa propre réalisation ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Happy eu d'un coup les yeux étincelants et Carla son éternel sourire en coin. Hormis Erza et Jellal qui reprenaient déjà leur chemin, les autres formaient un joli camaïeu de rouge. Encore une fois Wendy fut la première à s'exprimer.

« - Ça voudrait dire que … Natsu-san aime Lucy-san et Gajeel-san aime Levy-san. N'est-ce pas Carla ?

\- C'est ce qu'il semble. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites Natsu ? Gajeel ? »

Extrêmes gênés, Lucy et Levy fixèrent leurs soudains prétendants en soufflant leurs noms tout bas. Pour toute réponse Natsu passa un bras autour des épaules de Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le cœur de la jeune fille en rata un battement. Gajeel lui détourna le regard en posant une main possessive sur la tête de Levy, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Mais du coup, c'est qui la meilleure ?

\- Happy ! »

Le cri d'exaspération fut collectif et pour ne pas changer les mages de Fairy Tail réglèrent leur désaccord, bruyament.

* * *

 **Message de l'auteur :** J'ai pas de quoi fanfaronné j'ai aussi pas mal séché sur mon image. Et ça a pas du tout été ma semaine. D'ailleurs la sister s'est bien moquée de moi elle aussi. Tout comme elle je promet de faire amende honorable la semaine prochaine. L'image qu'elle a choisi est ... KYAAA je risque même de faire un clin d'oeil à un autre anime si je m'emporte.

 **Mais assez parlé ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

Nous remercions toutes les deux fionapinede07 (07 ? L'ardèche ? Home sweet home !) pour son commentaire ainsi que Aoko Yumeki Uchiwa, Paiw, dragaufeu1 et lounasl308 de nous suivre, ainsi que pour le fav.

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	5. NaLu 3 - Un mariage de rêve

C'est parti pour la 3ème semaine de notre petit défi. Vous êtes plusieurs à nous suivre c'est génial ! Merci à tous et particulièrement à Camerisier qui a eu la bonne idée de mettre les liens des images sur le profil. **  
**Comme d'habitude on commence avec l'OS de la sister, qui à force de regarder la 1 avec notre mère fini par connaitre les serments du mariage par coeur.

* * *

 _ **NaLu # 3 - Un mariage de rêve**_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nos amis les fées, en particulier pour deux d'entre elles. Natsu et Lucy seront officiellement mariés dans quelques heures. Et le stress monte pour chacun d'entre eux.

" - Calme toi Lucy ça va très bien se passer. J'étais dans le même état lors de mon mariage et tout était merveilleux. Rassura Bisca.

\- Tu as surement raison, merci.

\- Allez, allez, il faut se préparé la cérémonie commence dans une heure. "

Chez Natsu :

" - Et ben tu en as mis du temps la salamandre. Nargua Gajeel.

\- Ca va la cérémonie ne commence que dans une heure.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça mais du temps que tu as mis pour finir avec Lucy.

\- C'est beau l'amour. Roucoula Happy. Mais met ton costume on dirai Grey à te voir en caleçon comme ça.

\- Merci de me comparer à un idiot pareil. Rétorqua l'homme de glace.

\- Tss j'ai pas le temps pour ça Grey. "

1 Heure plus tard dans la cathédrale Cardia.

Dans l'église nous retrouvons tous les membres de la guilde ainsi que Loki qui est venu pour l'occasion. Avec Natsu devant qui porter un costume noir avec une cravate rouge et toujours avec son écharpe en écaille. Derrière lui se trouve Grey en costar blanc et Erza en robe violette, les deux sont les témoins des futures mariés.

Quand une musique commença et l'on pu voir Wendy et Carla jeter des pétales de rose dans l'allé, suivi de Lucy dans une splendide robe de mariée blanche, tenue au niveau de la taille par un ruban de la même couleur que les cheveux de Natsu. Lucy était au côté du maître de Fairy Tail qui commencait déjà à pleurer, tous deux étaient suivi de Levy et Mira les demoiselles d'honneur de Lucy. Une fois arrivés au bout de l'allée les filles se placèrent sur le côté et Makarov donna la main de Lucy à Natsu.

" - Tu es magnifique Lucy. Tu es encore plus belle que le soleil et les étoile.

\- Merci toi aussi mais évite de partir dans des envolées lyriques.

\- Bon comme tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer. Mesdames et Messieurs nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de ces deux jeunes gens ici présent. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais.

\- Une rivale amoureuse de moins, Grey-sama est à moi. Marmonna Juvia.

\- Bien nous allons passer au consentement et aux échanges des alliances."

Les alliances sont apportées par Plue et Happy.

" - Natsu Dragneel jurez-vous honneur et fidélité à Mlle Heartfilia ici présente, de l'aimer et de la protéger dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Et vous Mlle Lucy Heartfilia acceptez-vous de présent ce jeune homme ici présent comme époux.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Natsu ne se fit pas prier il pris Lucy comme une princesse et l'embrassa sous une foule d'acclamation.

"- Je t'aime Natsu.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Lucy, ma Lucy."

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'église ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande prairie dorée. Une illusion créée juste pour l'événement. Natsu n'ayant toujours pas lâché Lucy, il la posa au sol et elle lança sont bouquet qui atterrit dans les bras de Freed qui regarda Luxus. En voyant le regard de Freed qui venait de recevoir le bouquet de fleur, Luxus pris peur et partie aussi vite que l'éclair.

"- Je me demande ce qu'il se serai passé si on ne s'était pas rapprocher lors de ton défi avec Plue et si tu ne m'avais pas avoué tes sentiments le jours du concours de mise en scène. Murmura doucement Lucy à Natsu."

La soirée fut tout aussi joyeuse mais pas aussi calme, avec une bagarre que happy déclencha en cherchant Carla depuis les airs et en fonçant directement dans le gâteau. Mais tout le monde s'est bien amusé.

Alors que nous réserve désormais l'avenir ?


	6. NaLu 3 - Natsu no Basuke

Et voilà maintenant ma platrée hebdomadaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **NaLu #3 - Natsu no Basuke**_

Comme chaque lundi matin M. Gildarts Clive, l'imposant mais sympathique professeur de mathématiques faisait l'appel.

« - Dragneel.

\- Présent !

\- Fullbuster

\- Ici.

\- Heartfilia ?

\- Présente Monsieur

\- McGarden je vous ai vu et enfin Redfox ?

\- Ouai. »

Il était professeur principal de la 2-A qui faisait sa fierté. Elle comportait deux joueurs populaires de l'équipe de basket – Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster – et une petite tête pensante en la personne de Levy McGarden. Sur l'ensemble des deuxièmes années il avait tiré le bon lot.

« - Bon les jeunes écoutez-moi quelques instants. C'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de printemps. Ça veut dire que bientôt arriveront les examens de fin d'année mais aussi et surtout le festival culturel. Je ne veux donc aucun relâchement cette semaine. Maintenant l'équipe de basket a un mot à faire passer à l'ensemble de la classe. Natsu, Grey ? »

Si M. Clive et le reste de l'école était fiers de ces deux joueurs talentueux leur amitié n'en était pas moins tumultueuse en dehors du terrain. Les deux garçons s'étaient levés en même temps de leur chaise et se battaient désormais du regard pour savoir qui prendrait la parole. C'est l'arrivée inopinée de Juvia Lockser et ses « Grey-sama ! » à tout va qui eurent raison de ce dernier. Triomphant, Natsu regarda son adversaire se rassoir lentement, un sourire étendu sur l'ensemble de son visage, avant de s'adresser à ses camarades.

« - Hum hum. Alors on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise vous la connaissez surement déjà : on ne pourra pas participer au tournoi régional. Le lycée à soudainement préféré donner le budget au club d'escrime, cette année encore.

Dans une autre salle de classe, une jeune fille rousse, d'apparence d'élève modèle fut soudainement prise d'une crise d'éternuement.

\- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a réussi à décrocher un match amical avec Seirin High vendredi soir ! On va les écraser ! »

Connaisseurs ou non, l'information fut acclamée par toute la classe et même le professeur.

« - Idiote d'allumette c'est surement la meilleure équipe de l'année, elle fait une ascension fulgurante. On ne pourra jamais les battre.

\- Tais-toi enfoiré de givré ! On est les meilleurs !

\- Très bien on se calme les jeunes. Voilà une très bonne nouvelle, je compte sur vous tous pour venir les soutenir. Maintenant j'aimerai commencer le cours par … Mlle Heartfilia que M. Dragneel aurait besoin d'un bon coup de brosse mais fixer les cheveux de votre camarade de devant n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'apprendre le cours. Quoi que j'ai peut-être une idée. Mlle pouvez-vous me rappeler votre score au dernier test s'il vous plait ? »

Prise sur le fait de son égarement, Lucy Heartfilia, mascotte et déléguée numéro 1 de la 2-A, n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait toujours trouvé son camarade fascinant. Cela l'avait pris alors qu'elle assistait à un match de basket du collège il y a déjà trois ans. L'aisance du jeune homme sur le terrain et son assurance l'avait fait briller aux yeux de la blonde. Depuis elle vouait une admiration secrète pour le joueur n°7 de Fairy High. Seule sa meilleure amie était au courant de son béguin et ne cessait de lui reprocher de ne pas faire un pas vers lui. Mais voilà il y avait deux problèmes. Le premier était Lisanna Strauss. Camarade de 2° année et sœur de la présidente du conseil des étudiants, c'était une élève populaire et toujours au crochet de son ami Ntasu. Depuis que Lucy avait remarqué le jeune homme elle ne cessait d'entendre ses camarades dire à quel points ils étaient proches et allaient bien ensemble. De nombreuse fois la rumeur les avaient mis en couple sans que cela ne soit confirmé ou démentit par les intéressés. Et le second problème c'était elle. Depuis son entrée au lycée ils étaient dans la même classe et pourtant il semblait ne jamais l'avoir remarquée. Elle désespérait de croiser son regard et angoissait de devoir lui adresser un mot yeux dans les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit elle venait de se faire prendre sur le fait, chose rare mais pas impossible tant ses égarements étaient fréquents. Rouge de honte et la tête rentrée dans les épaules elle répondit au professeur.

« - 82 sur 100 Monsieur.

\- Parfait, je vous confie donc la tâche de remonter le score de votre camarade pour le prochain test. Une objection M. Dragneel. »

Coupé dans son élan de joie et de triomphe de la matinée la remarque du professeur le renvoya marmonner dans son coin. Lucy elle n'en revenait pas, elle allait donner des cours de soutien à Natsu Dragneel ! Une fois les protestations semi-silencieuses de ce dernier terminé il ne manqua pas de se tourner vers sa camarade en lui lançant un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et son pouce en l'air. L'héritière des Heartfilia manqua de s'évanouir devant tant de démonstration à son égard.

Elle passa la journée à épancher ses angoisses auprès de sa meilleure amie qui chercha les mots pour la rassurer. Elle eut même droit à un clin d'œil d'encouragement de la part de leur senpai Erza Scarlet qui avait surpris leur conversation après la réunion du conseil du lycée. Levy proposa même d'organiser les séances de révisions chez elle, l'exercice étant plus amusant en groupe. Mais elle fut plus tard sollicitée pour organiser une parade de l'école avec leur camarade Gajeel Redfox. Lucy n'avait jamais vraiment compris leur relation. Levy lui avait raconté qu'au collège il avait pour habitude de la prendre pour un souffre-douleur. Mais depuis la fin du collège et leur entrée à Fairy High elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait changé, sans qu'elle n'ait vu son amie et lui se rapprocher. Ainsi donc, le mercredi soir elle se dirigea vers le gymnase après s'être occupée des affaires du conseil. Natsu, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait donné rendez-vous après le club pour qu'ils puissent aller chez lui et réviser. Sans demander son accord il avait laissé Lucy muette et les joues rosies, avant de repartir à ses occupations. Le club de basket n'avait pas encore terminé, elle en profita donc pour les observer. L'ensemble de l'équipe continuait à s'entrainer durement sur le terrain sous l'œil attentif du coach Mavis et bien sur des membres des fanclubs des différents joueurs. Natsu bien sur était là, bougeant avec une facilité déconcertante sur le parquet et avec une étonnante alchimie pour le travail de groupe. A force d'assister à ses matchs elle avait remarqué qu'il avait cependant une affinité plus prononcée pour son jeu avec Grey ou encore Luxus, le capitaine de l'équipe. Un quart d'heure plus tard il décréta, en accord avec le coach, que l'entrainement était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Lucy alla alors attendre sagement Natsu devant la porte du gymnase. Mais les fangirls étaient persistantes, pendant que certaines s'imaginaient une pseudo relation avec leur joueur préféré d'autres rêvaient d'une soudaine déclaration enflammée devant les autres. A les observer Lucy commença à penser que peut être son caractère simple et discret était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, et qu'en agissant comme elle il finirait peut être par s'intéresser à elle. La blonde profita donc de ses dernières minutes avant l'arrivée de Natsu pour observer attentivement les autres filles.

* * *

C'était une catastrophe. Après avoir suivi son camarade jusqu'à chez lui elle avait enchainé les boulettes et désillusions. Déjà son logement était un vrai bordel, papiers et restes de nourritures jonchés le sol. Ensuite elle avait fait remarqué que son chat, oui il avait un chat qui d'ailleurs portait un baluchon, était bleu. Il l'avait gentiment rembarré en faisant remarqué que beaucoup de personnes de leur entourage avaient cette couleur de cheveux et que lui-même les avait roses. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête. Une fois installés dans sa chambre elle lui avait demandé de lui montrer ses derniers tests afin de pouvoir orienter leurs révisions sur ses faiblesses. Elle s'était rendue compte que c'était l'ensemble du programme qu'il allait falloir revoir. Suivant l'exemple des autres filles elle avait éclaté de rire et rassuré son camarade avec des compliments surfaits et faux. Et maintenant elle désespérait de garder son calme devant l'apparente incompréhension de Natsu face au théorème de Thalès. Elle tentait vainement de lui en expliquer l'application depuis presque une heure. Pourtant elle pouvait voir que comme toujours il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Soupirant encore une fois elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la fenêtre.

« - Mince ! Il fait déjà nuit. Je vais devoir commencer à rentrer. Tu as fini l'exercice 3 ?

\- Non. Dis Lucy ?

\- Euh … oui ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'embête de m'aider avec ça. Je suis pas super fort pour le cours, tu dois me trouver nul. Alors je comprendrais que tu veuilles arrêter. Je demanderai à Grey et Lisanna de me filer un coup de main.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est totalement idiot ! Je veux dire … Mais non Natsu je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Et puis tu n'es pas nul c'est juste l'exercice qui est super compliqué et … enfin tu vois. T'es super comme toujours.

\- Peu importe on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de finir ça seul. A demain. »

Il n'eut plus un regard sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de chez lui. Elle se retint mais une fois hors de vue de l'appartement du dragon elle laissa couler ses larmes librement. Elle avait tout gâché.

Dès le lendemain ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur le point qu'il fallait s'éviter. Ils évitaient toute conversation ou proximité, Natsu soudainement mieux installé à l'autre bout de la classe et elle les yeux rivés sur ses notes ou le tableau. Levy avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez toute la journée, ce n'est qu'à la fin des cours que son amie se décida à lui parler, non sans s'être éloigné du bâtiment principal, sièges des commères de service.

« - Lucy, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ?

\- Rien, ou plutôt tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

\- Euh … il va falloir que tu sois plus précise.

\- Lui est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je veux dire, il est brillant au basket mais dans la vie il est bordélique et parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas un neurone dans le cerveau. Pourtant moi aussi j'ai dis des énormités et il m'a naturellement remis à ma place. J'ai dit des choses idiotes toute la soirée et … J'ai tout foiré. Au final il m'a presque mise à la porte. Oh Levy, pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? »

Les larmes qu'elle croyait avoir taries la veille refirent surface et son amie lui ouvrit les bras pour la consoler.

« - Mais Lucy, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux dire quand quelqu'un te contrarie tu as beau être gentille avec tout le monde tu n'hésites pas à le remettre à sa place. Là j'ai l'impression que tu as joué un rôle comme … Oh non Lucy, ne me dit pas que tu as fait comme ces filles niaises dans les fanclub du lycée.

\- *Sniff* Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est rien. J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Elles sont ton total opposé.

\- Je pensais qu'en faisant comme elles il me remarquerait. C'est vrai il parle tout le temps de ces filles.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les apprécie. Quoi qu'il en soit ce qui est fait est fait. Laisse le temps faire son travail, dans quelques jours il aura oublié et tu pourrais peut être lui proposer une autre séance de révision. Cette fois ci j'essaierai de venir si tu veux.

\- T'es la meilleure Levy.

\- Yep ! Au fait, pour le match de demain, tu comptes venir ?

\- Oui, de toute façon tout le lycée y va, la probabilité qu'il m'y voit est minime. »

* * *

Le soir du match le gymnase était en effet bondé. Les fanclubs avaient pris d'assaut les gradins pour y afficher leurs banderoles, les professeurs s'étaient installés près des portes. Le bâtiment était si bondé que l'accès avait dû être fermé. Déjà les abords du terrain étaient noirs de monde. Lucy s'était installée à cet endroit, du côté du banc de l'équipe de son lycée. Pour la discrétion il y avait mieux mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et il était hors de question qu'elle loupe un match de Natsu, fiasco de l'autre soir ou non. Levy avait dû rentrer chez elle plus tôt dans la journée, victime d'un mauvais rhume. Si on le lui avait dit Lucy ne l'aurait jamais cru mais bizarrement Gajeel semblait le plus concerné par son état. Il avait passé l'après-midi à lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de la petite tête.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle.

« - Yo Lucy-chan !

\- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que …

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, j'ai été assez froid.

\- Merci mais j'ai moi aussi été assez désagréable comme tu l'as dit.

\- Par rapport à ça … Comment dire. Je vous ai entendues Levy-chan et toi hier soir. L'entrainement a été avancé et euh… enfin j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas toi. Je veux dire que même si on ne se parle pas beaucoup je sais que tu ais différente des autres. Et peut-être la seule qui comprenne quelque chose au basket.

 _DRAGNEEL ! Dépêches-toi, le match va bientôt commencer._

\- J'arrive. Bref on en parlera plus tard mais en attendant je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

\- Euh … Quelle promesse ?

\- Continue à m'encourager comme tu le fais si bien. D'ailleurs j'apprécie que tu sois aussi près du terrain je pourrais encore mieux t'entendre.

\- Natsu …

\- Au fait, si on gagne j'ai droit à un baiser. Ah et garde moi ça s'il te plait. »

Bientôt presque au paroxysme de la rougeur et de la gêne, elle failli défaillir quand il la frôla pour passer sa veste autour de ses épaules et s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil plein de promesses.

Naturellement si vous demandez à Lucy elle vous dira que jamais Natsu n'a jamais autant brillé sur le terrain que ce soir-là, parce que déjà il était devenu SON Natsu. Ah et la suite ? Vous pouvez aller demander à Levy mais il me semble qu'elle a déjà quelque chose de prévu avec un guitariste de sa classe.

* * *

 **Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bon entre le titre de l'OS et la référence à Seirin je pense que vous avez compris que je faisais allusion au superbe Kuroko no Basuke ! Je n'ai donc pas échappé à une plongée tête la première dans cet anime presque à en oublier Fairy Tail -_-" J'ai donc du tout reprendre de zéro assez tard aujourd'hui pour essayer de vous donner quelque chose de potable.

 **Comme d'habitude laissez nous un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir. A venir la dernière semaine de notre défi pour le moment suivi peut être d'un spécial noël si le coeur nous en dit. Nous sommes aussi ouvertes aux propositions d'images (par MP). Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. NaLu 4 - Baby-sitting

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici nos petits OS de la semaine. Lien familial oblige on a toutes les deux optées pour des illustrations qui me semblent être du même artiste (voir sur ma page de profil) et avec des bébés !

On garde le même ordre que d'habitude et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **NaLu #4 - Baby sitting**_

Ce matin-là, Natsu et Lucy furent réveillé par leur petite fille, Luna. Elle était sortie de son lit et avait escaladé celui de ses parents en s'agrippant à la couverture, une fois arrivée près de leurs visages elle joua avec pour les réveiller.

Lucy ouvrit doucement les yeux afin de s'habituer aux rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers la fenêtre venant éclairer la pièce ainsi que le visage de sa fille et de son mari qui cachait tant bien que mal son visage dans les oreillers.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Lucy pris sa fille dans ses bras mais se retrouva bientôt elle aussi dans les bras de Natsu qui avait ramené près de lui les deux femmes de sa vie.

« Bonjour Lucy.

\- Bonjour Natsu.

\- ARE ARE. Fit Luna pour manifester sa présence.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Luna. Dirent Natsu et Lucy en gloussant. »

La petite famille se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, rapidement rejoint par Happy.

« Natsu aujourd'hui je passe la journée avec Levy tu t'en souviens ?

\- Choui bien chur t'en chai pas cha va bien che pacher. Essaya d'articuler Natsu encore la bouche pleine.

\- Natsu avale ta nourriture avant de parler. Tu es un vrai gamin.

\- Je disais oui bien sûr, t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer.

\- Merci. Bon je vais me préparer et j'y vais. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir. Bon et bien Luna aujourd'hui tu reste avec papa et tonton Happy.

\- Aye ! Fit Happy »

Luna se contenta simplement de rire.

« Happy tu tends occupe le temps que je m'habille.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- La surveiller. »

Natsu partit prendre une douche et s'habiller, à son retour il trouva Happy en train de faire rire Luna en faisant des grimaces. Il voulut s'approcher mais au bout de deux pas, il recula et se boucha le nez. Et fit la même tête qu'Happy qui ne jouer pas mais ne supportait simplement pas l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de sa fille ou plus précisément de sa couche. Natsu ayant naturellement un odorat très développé, chercha un moyen pour supporter cette odeur quand il tomba net sur l'étendage, il eut une idée.

« Natsu, au secours, je vais mourir. Se plaignait Happy ne pouvant plus supporter l'odeur.

\- C'est bon Happy je viens te sauver ! »

Lorsqu'il vit son maitre, le chat bleu oublia l'odeur désagréable qui flottait dans la pièce, et se mit à rire.

En effet, Natsu avait remonté son écharpe sur son nez et avait mis des gants de cuisine en prévision de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. La salamandre se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras tout en prenant soin de l'écarter de lui le plus possible, afin de l'amener dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il la déposa sur la table à langer et lui retira sa couche qui était la seule chose qu'elle porter.

« HAPPY VIENS M'AIDER !

\- Ça pue c'est horrible.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ? Dit Natsu en montrant la couche sale.

\- Brule là. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait Natsu brula la couche puis il mit dix bonne minutes pour changer sa fille et l'habiller d'une petite robe rose. Quelques heures plus tard Luna regardait la télévision avec son oncle bleu. Pendant ce temps Natsu prépara le repas, une fois terminé il éteignit la télé et pris sa fille dans ses bras pour lui donner son biberon.

« Attend Natsu, fait voir le biberon. Demande Happy.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit -il en lui tendant le biberon.

\- Pour voir si le lait est à bonne température. »

Happy fit couler quelques gouttes de lait sur sa main.

« C'est froid tu l'as fait chauffer au moins ?

\- Hun ? Il faut le faire chauffer ?

\- Bien sûr que oui sinon ce n'est pas bon.

\- Ok. »

Natsu repris le biberon et augmenta la chaleur de sa main sens faire apparaitre de flamme. Puis il donna à manger à Luna avant de manger avec Happy.

HIC ! HIC !

« - Tiens Luna a le hoquet. Constata le dragon slayer.

\- Et si on lui faisait peur ? Proposa l'exceed.»

HIC ! HIC !

Au moment où Luna allait hoqueter pour la troisième fois, des petites flammes sortirent de sa bouche, qui brûla quelque peu le chat bleu.

« AH ! AU SECOURS CA BRULE ! Hurla-t-il, avant de se jeter dans l'evier de la cuisine et d'ouvrir l'eau.

\- OH super ! Des flammes quand je vais dire ça à Lucy et aux autres ! S'extasia Natsu. »

Malheureusement pour lui sa fille avait encore le hoquet et à chaque fois cela lui faisait cracher de petites flammes, qui brulèrent certaines parties du salon et de la salle à manger.

Au bout de quelque temps la petite fille finit par s'endormir, alors Happy la porta jusqu'à son lit. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans le salon qu'il prit le temps de constater les dégâts : les rideaux brulaient, la vaisselle cassée à cause de sa réaction quand il a pris les flammes de sa nièce ainsi qu'une immense flaque d'eau provenant de la cuisine car il avait oublié de refermer le robinet.

« Lucy va nous tuez. Dirent ils dans une parfaite synchronisation. »

Nos deux amis prirent leur courage à deux mains et rangèrent toute la maison et au moment où ils pensaient pouvoir faire une pause ils entendirent des pleurs. Ils allèrent voir et consolèrent Luna qui pleurait avant de lui donner un bain mais il finir recouvert de mousse. Puis s'enchaina une grande partie de cache-cache dans toute la maison. Luna ayant échappé à la vigilance de son père et de son oncle été partie se balader.

« LUUUUNAAAAA ! Hurlèrent Natsu et Happy. LUUUUUUNAAAAA !

Ils cherchèrent de partout même dans l'endroit les plus improbables : sous les lits, dans les placards, la panière à linge sale, derrière la télé… Avant de finalement la retrouver sous la table de la cuisine entrain de lécher sa main quelles avait plongé dans de la confiture. Natsu prit sa fille et voulu lui donner à manger un petit pot mais chaque cuillère finit sur lui. Ce qui fit bien rire son meilleur ami et sa fille. Puis elle se mit à pleurer sans raison pendant une heure, où Natsu Happy tentaient de la consoler mais en vain. Assis dans le canapé ils finirent par s'endormirent.

« Je suis rentrée ! Vous êtes ou ? Appela Lucy. »

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon elle vit Natsu recouvert de nourriture pour bébé endormi dans le canapé avec Luna et Happy dans ses bras. Lucy sourit et leur mis une couverture dessus et de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

Kuroneko: Héhé vous avez vu ! J'ai réussi à lui faire écrire plus de 1000 mots ! La sister prend du grade en même temps qu'elle perd des fautes !

Murasaki: Ta *bip*

Kuroneko: ah ouai ça par contre ça à pas changé. Mais on l'aime quand même ;)


	8. NaLu 4 - Tous ensemble

Et voilà ma participation !

* * *

 _ **NaLu #4 - Tous ensemble**_

Sans ouvrir les yeux elle pouvait sentir sa présence, son bras encore posé en travers de son ventre. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années, Lucy se réveillait aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : Natsu Dragneel. Après des épreuves plus dures les unes que les autres la vie les avaient rapprochés au point qu'ils ne puissent plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Leur mariage n'avait été qu'une concrétisation aux yeux de tous de leurs sentiments.

Depuis elle aimait ces jours, comme aujourd'hui, où elle se levait plus tôt que lui. Ainsi elle pouvait savourer sa présence autant que le calme du petit matin. Après quelques minutes elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était baignée de la douce lueur dorée du matin à travers les rideaux. Il était encore tôt mais elle avait des choses à faire alors déplaça lentement le bras de son mari, s'habilla de son peignoir favori et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner n'allait pas se faire tout seul, elle se mit donc à la tâche en chantonnant.

Alors qu'elle venait de terminer de préparer le café des couinements attirèrent son attention. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la pièce au fond du couloir, à côté de sa chambre. La porte d'habitude entre-ouverte l'était totalement, lui laissant le loisir d'observer une de ses scènes préférées. Natsu était debout, appuyé contre le berceau, les yeux encore endormi mais rivé sur leur fille, Alice. Celle-ci était le portrait craché de son père et tout aussi ronchon au réveil. Son père l'avait prise dans les bras, la berçant doucement, et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Attendrie et ressentant le besoin de prendre sa fille dans ses bras Lucy s'approcha.

« - C'est sa couche, il faut la changer. »

Malgré le petit être gigotant entre eux Natsu, comme à son habitude, salua sa femme d'un baiser en la tenant par la taille.

« - Tu as raison, mais elle s'est réveillée si tôt j'ai cru qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- J'ai juste dû faire trop de bruit dans la cuisine. Donnes-là moi, il est trop tôt pour toi aussi tu as besoin de ton café. »

Alors qu'elle prenait la petite dans ses bras elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur les pans de son peignoir. Un petit garçon de bientôt sept ans se tenait là, contrairement à la petite Alice il avait pris les traits de sa mère : cheveux blonds, visage rond et yeux marrons. Son caractère n'en restait cependant pas moins celui de Natsu à son âge. Blotti contre sa mère, le petit Nashi encore ensommeillé demandait lui aussi de l'attention.

« - Maman je veux m'occuper d'elle aussi, c'est ma petite sœur !

\- Et elle le sera toujours. mais je ne crois pas que tu apprécies de changer sa couche

\- Beurk non !

\- Aller petit dragon, c'est l'heure de manger le bon petit déjeuner de ta mère. Vas réveiller Happy. »

Doucement son père le guida d'une main dans le dos vers la sortie pendant que Lucy installait sa fille sur la table à langer.

Une fois tous biens réveillés le silence que Lucy appréciait tant avait disparu. Comme souvent Nashi s'extasiait devant les histoires de Happy et jurai qu'un jour il deviendrait plus fort que lui. Bien sûr son père n'en manquait pas une miette et en profitait parfois pour rejouer quelques scènes, au plus grand bonheur des deux amis. Pendant ce temps, Alice jouait dans son parc avec les poupées représentant les signes du zodiaque, cadeau des esprits célestes qui voyait en elle une relève bien assurée.

Plus tard Nashi et Happy partirent pour la guilde afin de retrouver les amis du petit garçon. Il n'y avait pas que chez les Dragneel que les choux et les roses avaient poussés. Alors qu'elle allait faire la lessive, Lucy fut encore une fois attendrie par son mari qui chuchotait tendrement une histoire à Alice tout en bougeant les petites figurines. Elle se souvint alors de son angoisse quand elle était tombée enceinte. Elle avait toujours connu le Natsu un peu turbulent et même si les années l'avait assagi elle ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait réagir avec les enfants. Ce fut donc une agréable surprise quand elle découvrir le côté papa poule de son mari. Certes il se permettait des jeux un peu plus mouvementé avec Nashi mais il considérait toujours sa fille comme une petite poupée de porcelaine. Quand un des enfants tombait malade c'était une catastrophe, même pour un simple rhume, il se mettait à angoisser comme jamais et ne lâchait pas le petit malade d'une semelle. Les souvenirs de ces dernières années la firent sourire franchement et elle reparti à la tâche.

Cette soirée était un peu spéciale, les Dragneel étaient invité chez les Redfox pour un anniversaire. Après quelques années à se tourner autour, Gajeel avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était déclaré à elle. A partir de là ce fut l'évidence pour les deux qui se marièrent moins d'un an plus tard. Pour ajouter à leur bonheur Emi* avait vu le jour.

La petite fille d'aujourd'hui six ans était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Et bien sûr, comme ils avaient grandi ensemble, elle et Nashi étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Sans oublier bien sur la progéniture de Grey et Juvia, Raina et celle de Erza et Jellal, Katsuro*. La petite troupe était aussi proche en âge que complice. Ajoutez à ça l'héritage magique de leurs parents et vous aviez la nouvelle génération aussi détonante que la précédente.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte que Nashi se précipita vers ses amis qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures auparavant. Natsu lui ne lâchait pas sa petite Alice qui dormait paisiblement dans son harnais, contre le dos de son père. Pendant ce temps Lucy portait le gâteau et saluait Lily qui les accueilli en premier. Le couple retrouva avec joie leurs camarades de la guilde seul Jellal manquait à l'appel, parti pour une mission avec sa propre guilde. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Levy rejoint Lucy dans la cuisine.

« - Ça recommence.

\- Quoi donc Levy ?

\- Les gars. Natsu, Grey et Gajeel sont encore en train de se disputer pour savoir qui est le meilleur. Enfin pas entre eux, les enfants.

\- Des fois on se demande où est la différence.

\- AHAH tu as bien raison.

\- D'ailleurs que font les enfants ?

\- Oh ils combattent les singes de la montagne, Erza et Juvia, qui ont osé enlever la petite Alice. Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible tellement elle rigole.

\- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime tous.

\- À qui le dis-tu. Tu y aurais cru toi, si dix ans auparavant on t'avait dit que tu serais mariée à Natsu avec deux petits bouts de choux.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais je ne regrette absolument rien, je suis parfaitement heureuse comme ça. Pas toi ?

\- Si, si bien sûr ! Ca a mis un peu plus de temps mais nous y voilà. »

Lucy retourna à son amie son sourire en attrapant une bouteille de champagne non terminée et en servant deux verres.

« - Trinquons à nos maris et à ces enfants qui rendent nos journées si courtes.

\- Je veux bien mais je préfère prendre un jus si ça ne t'embête pas.

\- Mais tu n'as rien bu de la soirée c'est à croire que tu … Levy, tu n'aurais pas oublié de dire quelque chose à ta meilleure amie par hasard ? Félicitations ! »

Lucy commençait à rejoindre le salon pour aller fêter ça avec les autres mais Levy la rattrapa au vol.

« - Chut ! J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin et avec l'anniversaire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre Gajeel au courant. »

En parlant du loup il entra au même moment dans la cuisine.

« - Levy, dis-leur qu'Emi est … euh je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ? »

* * *

* Emi – Beauté Divine

* Katsuro – fils victorieux

* * *

Ouai la petite est la même mais comme on découvre nos os au moment de la correction bah elle a pas le même nom.  
On pense faire un spécial noël mais les images sur ce thème ne sont pas légions alors on cherche encore. On est aussi ouverte aux propositions, de l'écriture hebdomadaire c'est très bon pour les méninges ! :D  
Merci à notre lectrice mystère et Camerisier pour leur commentaires !


	9. Spécial Noël Murasaki

Voilà avec un peu de retard nos OS spécial noël !

* * *

 _ **NaLu #5 - Veille de noël**_

Nous sommes la veille de noël et partout dans Magnolia flotte un air de fête. Mais surtout que serai noël sans ses petits flocons de neige qui tombent lentement et sans un bruit, formant un épais manteau blanc et scintillant sous les rayons de lumière. Une ambiance magnifique et reposante qui contraste grandement avec le vacarme habituel de Fairy Tail, où chacun s'affaire à préparer le réveillon à sa manière.

Quand une bagarre éclata, celle-ci ne fut pas provoquer par notre habituel trouble faite Natsu Dragneel mais par Jet et Droy. C'est deux-là ce on commencé à s'accuser l'un l'autre sur à qui la faute si Levy a refusé leur invitation pour fêter le réveillon avec eux.

Car quelques heures avant, Gajeel était venu trouver Levy et rouge de honte, tout en bégayant malgré lui, avait demandé à la mage des mots si elle voulait bien diner avec lui le soir même. Invitation qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris la concernée mais elle avait immédiatement accepté.

Ce fut un immense soulagement pour Gajeel mais surtout que personnes ne l'est vu faire une demande pareil. Même Lily n'a pas pu assister à cette scène car il a était enlevé par Erza pour aller chercher les meilleurs ingrédients au monde pour l'amour de sa vie… Le gâteau à la fraise parfait.

Mais revenons au moment présent, car l'euphorie générale à laisser place à un grand calme. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, personnes ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, même cligner des yeux était devenu comme interdit.

Chacun retenez son souffle afin de peut-être pouvoir voir se réaliser ce que tout le monde attend depuis des mois.

Finalement il va falloir faire un bond en arrière de quelque minute pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« Mira, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Happy ?

Il te reste des branches guis ? Demanda le chat bleu.

Oui bien sûr, tiens prend les. Lui dit la barman tout en lui tendant ce qu'il avait demandait. »

Happy prit les branches de guis et en accrocha à plusieurs endroits de la guilde. Un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir Lucy qui commençait à rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de faire quelques pas que déjà Happy se mit à hurler « LUCY ! STOP ARRETE TOI ET SURTOUT NE BOUGE PAS ! »

Lucy s'immobilisa telle une statue.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Attend un peu. Natsu mets toi juste en face de Lucy et le plus près possible. »

Natsu ne compris pas pourquoi son ami lui demandait cela mais il obéit quand même. Natsu et Lucy n'était qu'à quelle que centimètre l'un deux l'autre quand Happy leur dit de lever la tête.

« Je ne vois rien à part le plafond et une branche de gui.

C'est ça et la tradition veut que lorsque les deux personnes qui se retrouvent sous une branche de gui doivent s'embrasser. Leur rappela Happy. »

Come-back moment présent.

Natsu et Lucy était complétement gênés. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux comme pour trouver une échappatoire. Mais Happy qui rigolait dans le dos de Natsu et les regards de tous les membres de la guilde braqué sur eux, ils se résignèrent à ce regarder à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

Puis Natsu rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Lucy. Il pouvait sentir le délicat parfum qui émanait d'elle ainsi que son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Après un petit moment Natsu emprisonna les lèvres de sa belle. Sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Un peu plus loin, Juvia les observer avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Enfin, snif, une rivale, snif, amoureuse en moins, snif. »

A ce moment-là, Grey passa devant Juvia. Alors elle se décida et elle l'enlaça par derrière.

« Quoi ?! Mais Juvia qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Se plaignit Grey.

Grey-sama et Juvia peuvent enfin être ensemble maintenant. Il n'y a plus de rivale amoureuse pour ce mettre entre nous.

Je ne comprends rien.

En plus regardez nous aussi nous sommes sous une branche de gui. Grey-sama Juvia vous aime.

HAA ! AU SECOURS !

Le soir nous retrouvons Levy et Gajeel pour une soirée qui n'a pas très bien commencé. Chacun des deux était trop gêner pour parler. Mais après quelque temps et quelques verres, tout s'est arrangé. À tel point qu'à la fin de la soirée ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats et Levy donnait à manger à Gajeel. Une fois le repas terminer Gajeel offrit un cadeau à Levy et l'embrassa.

C'est la magie de noël.

* * *

Comme on aime bien cet exercice d'écriture on pensait continuer mais on commence à épuiser nos ressources média. Du coup on vous propose un petit sondage (sur mon profil) et comme précèdement on est ouvertes aux propositions !


	10. Spécial Noël Kuroneko95

**_NaLu #5 - Merry Xmas_**

En cette fin d'année tout Magnolia s'activait à préparer les fêtes : cadeaux et repas au coin du feu étaient au programme. Le temps des fêtes était aussi celui des retrouvailles en famille, Fairy Tail était une grande et unique famille. C'est donc avec une très grande joie que Makarov, de nouveau maitre de la guilde depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrou, grimpa sur le bar et héla tout le monde.

« - Votre attention à tous s'il vous plait ! J'ai une annonce à faire. Hum Hum. Maintenant que la guilde est réunie, qui plus est dans notre magnifique fort, il est temps de reprendre nos bonnes habitudes. Déjà le maire de Magnolia sollicite le retour de la Fantasia au printemps prochain. Mais pour l'heure, parlons de cette belle fête de Noël. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année revient de Le Grand Réveillon de la guilde ! »

Une clameur générale s'éleva dans la salle. Le Grand Réveillon était une célébration instaurée sous la supervision de Makarov mais qui aujourd'hui prenait la place d'une grande tradition. La magie était certes puissante mais ne pouvais sauver tout le monde, ainsi beaucoup de membres de la guilde se retrouvaient seuls pour cette fête familial. Le Grand Réveillon avait d'abord été fait pour eux mais au fil des années c'est une grande majorité des mages qui y participaient. Le petit repas chaleureux était devenu une grande célébration comme Fairy Tail savait les faire : les adultes chantaient et buvaient pendant que les plus jeunes jouaient en courant dans tous les sens avec leurs cadeaux tout neufs.

Sur les côtés de la salle était éparpillée l'auto-proclamée « plus forte équipe » de la guilde. Près des tableaux des missions Juvia et Lucy riaient de bons cœurs devant Natsu et Grey. Comme rarement en dehors d'un combat les deux étaient bras dessus bras dessous à se remémorer les quatre-cent coups qu'ils avaient fait durant ces soirées. Happy, au-dessus de leur tête faisait des petites loopings en répétant qu'il attendait du père noël un gros tonneau de poisson frais. A l'opposé, assis à une table, se trouvaient Erza qui avait pris sur elle d'expliquer à Gajeel et Wendy en quoi consistait cette soirée en ponctuant son discours de ses propres anecdotes. Carla et Lily cherchèrent longtemps une seconde de silence pour dire à Erza qu'ils avaient déjà assisté au Grand Réveillon par le passé.

Une fois le gros des réactions passées le maitre continua :

« - Attendez ce n'est pas tout. Euh … Avant de continuer j'aimerai quand même savoir si Mirajane est ici.

\- Elle a eu un contretemps sur le retour de sa mission, elle sera là demain avec Lisanna et Elfman. Répondit Kinana

\- Parfait ! Bien, cette année signant le grand retour de la guilde j'ai décidé que ce Grand Réveillon serait costumé !

\- YEAH !

\- Mais maitre, commença Kinana, pourquoi avoir demandé si Mirajane était là juste avant ? »

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, la maitre imagina déjà les membres féminins de la guilde avec des tenues si courte que si l'ainée Strauss avait été là il aurait déjà dû prendre ses jambes à son cou depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, le choix du déguisement pour Le Grand Réveillon été le sujet de prédilection de la guilde. À une table, Natsu et Grey se disputaient de nouveau pour des broutilles sous les airs blasés de Lucy, Wendy et Carla.

« - Tu racontes n'importe quoi l'enflammé, s'il y en a un qui peut être le père noël parfait c'est bien moi ! Toi tu serais plutôt le père fouetard.

\- Enfoiré ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire, c'est moi qui ferai un super père noël !

\- Aye sir !

\- Les gars calmez-vous ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, de toute façon la moitié des hommes de la guilde vont se déguiser en père noël. Rétorqua Lucy pour calmer leur discorde.

\- Et pour les filles c'est mère noël, j'ai entendu Erza et Bisca en parler. Ajouta Wendy. »

Soudain Happy sembla avoir une illumination et tout en marmonnant son plan machiavélique il s'en alla auprès du maitre de la guilde. Ce denier explosa rapidement de rire et fit signe à Happy de se taire, intriguant ainsi Carla qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

La petite troupe fut plus tard rejointe par Asuka qui passait de table en table depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

« - Coucou tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi, bah maman et moi on est allées chercher nos costumes pour la fête.

\- Oh super Asuka-chan, alors tu seras déguisée en quoi ? demanda Wendy

\- En lutin malicieux ! Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire malicieux mais c'est pas grave parce que j'adore mon déguisement. Ça va être le meilleur ! Et toi Wendy tu te déguise en quoi ?

\- Je pensais faire la voie lactée, avec un nouveau serre-tête à étoiles.

\- Et toi Natsu ? Enchaina Asuka sans même prêter attention à Wendy

\- En père noël bien sûr !

\- Mais tu vas cramer tous les gosses espèce de hot-dog !

\- Et toi les congeler !

\- Arrêtez tout de suite vous deux ! Puisque c'est comme ça Asuka choisira pour vous. »

Carla avait atteint sa limite et cette idée lui été sortie de nulle part. Cela semblait ravir la petite fille qui déjà, comme un grand créateur, faisait quelques pas pour mieux observer ses modèles. Elle pointa soudainement du doigt Grey qui se demandait déjà pourquoi il e s'était pas opposé à cette décision.

« - Toi Grey, tu seras Jack Frost l'esprit de l'hiver et toi Natsu tu seras … Rudolph le renne !

\- QUOI ?!

\- QUOI ?! »

* * *

Le soir de noël venu la grande salle brillait de mille feux. Aux galleries et autres balustrades étaient suspendues des guirlandes rouges et vertes. Au centre avait été installé un immense sapin décoré sous la supervision de Carla.

Comme prévu beaucoup de membres étaient parés de rouge et blanc à la manière du père et de la mère noël. Parmi eux se trouvaient des lutins, comme la petite Asuka, avec leur chapeau à grelots. Se trouvaient aussi des costumes plus originaux tels que Grey et sa longue tunique givrée, accompagné de Juvia en reine des neige ou encore Wendy et sa magnifique robe pailletée tel le ciel étoilé. Ces derniers furent maintes fois félicités.

Au centre de cette euphorie générale se trouvait Lucy, dans sa petite robe et capeline rouge et blanche elle passait presque inaperçue. Sur sa tête trônait un petit chapeau de noël et ses cheveux lâchés en une crinière dorée faisaient ressortir ses yeux marron. Pourtant contrairement aux autres elle ne profitait pas autant de la soirée. En effet elle s'était aperçue que Natsu manquait à l'appel quelques minutes plus tôt et avait donc pris sur elle de le chercher. Elle sondait du regard la salle pour la troisième fois quand une tâche bleue au plafond attira son regard. Là où se trouvait Happy se trouvait forcément Natsu. Elle le rejoignit en haut, dans une des galeries latérale. Natsu était accoudés à la balustrade dans une zone d'ombre, de sorte que personne ne le voyait. A côté, Happy virevoltait en s'extasiant devant tout mais surtout la partie marine du buffet. Lucy s'avança vers eux en les saluant.

« - Salut Happy, bonsoir Natsu ! Vous allez bien ?

\- AHHH LUCY NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurla Natsu en voyant sa camarade se rapprocher de lui. »

La jeune fille stoppa net au cri mais repris doucement sa marche. Natsu qui d'ordinaire était très enjoué semblait maintenant abattu. Et c'était surtout la première fois qu'il la repoussait ainsi. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait le dragon slayer reculait d'autant, bientôt il se retrouva acculé contre le mur alors que Lucy continuait son avancée.

« Natsu je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me fuis comme … Oh Natsu ton déguisement est super !

\- Non ne me regarde pas, je suis ridicule là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es encore plus craquant que d'habitude. Euh … Je veux dire … »

Happy riait dans sa barbe pendant que Natsu cherchait quoi lui répondre. Jamais elle ne l'aurait qualifié ainsi en temps normal. Qu'elle le fasse alors qu'il portait un costume intégral de renne, clochette au cou comprise, c'était encore plus surprenant. Pas qu'il n'aime pas la remarque, au contraire son cœur avait fait un bon en entendant cela. Mais il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il avait du mal à assimiler. Quand enfin la parole lui revint, la voix résonnante du maitre lui coupa son élan.

« Votre attention à tous ! Nous avons un problème … Il y a bien trop de père et de mère noël ce soir. Ainsi donc, Happy et Asuka ont préparé pour nous l'Élection de miss et Mister Noël ! Les deux gagnants auront l'honneur de distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants présents ce soir ainsi qu'à une surprise pour tous. Les participants sont priés de rejoindre Juvia et Grey derrière le rideau, les autres préparez-vous à voter ! »

Alors qu'elle allait réprimander Happy pour son idée farfelue ce dernier ne lui laissa aucune chance et la transporta dans les airs jusqu'à l'arrière scène. Elle ou bien même Natsu n'eurent pas leur mot à dire.

Se déroula alors un des fameux concours costumé de la guilde. Dans un premier temps défilèrent les hommes, chacun y allant de son imitation plus ou moins réussi du fameux « ho ho ho ! ». C'est finalement le détonant Elfman qui fut choisi comme Mister Noël. Suivirent ensuite les femmes. Les sœurs Strauss provoquèrent une hémorragie nasale masculine, calmée par Erza et son costume de Grand-mère Noël, enfin chacun fut d'accord pour dire que Lucy était la plus mignonne. Une fois le défilé terminé Happy et Asuka, les animateurs de la soirée, annoncèrent la gagnante : Evergreen ! Alors que la nouvelle Miss Noël fanfaronnait devant ses concurrentes Asuka capta de nouveau l'attention.

« Maintenant que nous avons nos gagnants, la surprise ! Happy s'il te plait ?

\- Aye Sir ! Voilà le gui !

\- Maintenant Elfman tu dois faire un bisou à Evergreen !

\- Quoi ? C'est … C'est …

\- Tu es un homme oui ou non Elfman ? lui demanda doucement Ever

\- Oui mais …

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Ne suis-je pas la plus belle des fées ? »

L'échange était resté muet dans la clameur taquine en bas de la scène, mais elle se tue en un instant. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait vraiment Elfman avait pris sa partenaire dans le bras pour lui donner un tendre baiser sous le gui. Happy se lança dans un vol de la victoire alors qu'Asuka précisais qu'elle pensait plus tôt à un bisou sur la joue. Derrière le bar Mirajane venait de s'évanouir alors que sa sœur applaudissait le petit couple. Kinana préféra se faire discrète en jeta au feu les bulletins de vote qui annonçaient Levy gagnante.

La soirée avait repris son cours, non choisie gagnant Lucy avait pu retrouver Natsu, toujours caché dans la galerie malgré les protestations d'une certaine petite fille. La blonde espérait que sa sincérité un peu trop évidente de plus tôt avait été oubliée par le dragon slayer. Elle retrouva ce dernier toujours dans l'ombre mais cette fois-ci assez bougon.

« - C'est encore à cause de ton costume ?

\- Nan.

\- Pour quoi alors ? Tu serais vraiment mieux en bas avec nous tu sais.

\- Justement je ne crois pas. Non seulement je n'ai pas pu participer au concours mais en plus Grey n'attend que de me voir pour se moquer de moi. Et en plus tu dis des choses que je comprends de travers. La soirée est pourrie ! »

Lucy s'était installée à côté de lui pendant la conversation.

« - Que tu comprends de travers ?

\- Ouai … T'as dit que j'étais craquant. C'est ambigu. Enfin … c'est comme si … Tu vois ça serait bien mais … Ah ! Non j'ai rien dit. »

Lucy gloussais devant la gêne de son compagnon quand elle eut une idée.

« - Natsu, je crois que j'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Ferme les yeux s'il te plait. »

Le dragon slayer s'exécuta et pour la seconde fois de la soirée Lucy le surpris. Elle avait attrapé une branche de gui et tout en la maintenant au-dessus d'eux elle lui avait donné « le baiser du gagnant » pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors qu'ils profitaient de l'instant, ils furent interrompus par Happy mais cette fois-ci Natsu ne le laissa pas emporter sa belle. D'un même geste ils firent signe à l'exceed de garder sa langue, comme la maitre quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

 **Nous espèrons que vous avez tous passé une bonne fête de noël et qu'il en sera de même pour le nouvel an !**


End file.
